Once Upon A Drabble
by Jinngerbread
Summary: A drabble is a fic that is exactly 100 words. No more, no less. The challenge was to write 100 drabbles in 20 weeks, five drabbles per week. This fic is a series of one hundred word fics. I hope you all enjoy. Non Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **Layren   
** Title: **Once Upon A Drabble   
** Summary:** My collection of drabbles for the Ultimate Drabble Challenge hosted by Zonoma.  
** Characters: **Qui-Gon, Dooku, Obi-Wan, OC's   
** Author's Note:** This is the first thing I've written solo in a long time I'm very pleased with how it turned out. Feedback is much appreciated. The drabble titled First, is also in response to the Qui-Gon First Padawan challenge on A drabble is a fic that is exactly 100 words. No more, no less. The challenge was to write 100 drabbles in 20 weeks, five drabbles per week. We're up to week four on the Cloister which is where this originated, but it later migrated to I hope you all enjoy. 

**Beginnings**

The beginnings of a mission are fraught with promise. Qui-Gon is eager to leave. He has only been off planet twice in his life.

Dooku admonishes him gently. They are doing a service as servants of the Force.

Qui-Gon is still excited. Servants or not, the mission will be lengthy and the planet has an abundance of plant life. He is thrilled about getting to be outdoors.

Dooku is exasperated that Qui-Gon is looking forward to the plants the most. He resolves to make sure Qui-Gon brings nothing home with him.

He has not fully recovered from the last time.

**Middles**

The middle of the mission is always the busiest. It's when things are going well and the enemy has had time to keep watch on their prey. Negotiations go smoothly, until the middle when the padawan was taken. To say the Master was displeased with his apprentice's capture would be an understatement.

It takes a great amount of control for him to continue the negotiations despite his padawan's kidnapping.

Dooku never has been very good about sharing missions. But here he had no choice to call for backup. His hands were tied. He hates it when his hands are tied.

**Ends**

The rescue team finds his apprentice, thank the Force. He looks terrible and half-starved after having been held for almost a month while the negotiations continued. Bacta and Healers would be necessary, Dooku's gaze ran over his beaten apprentice, assessing the injuries.

One bleary eye cracks open. "Master?"

Dooku smiles. "Padawan," he says, holding his hand.

"I have failed you, Master, I'm sorry," Qui-Gon says. He has been given a chance to atone for failing and ruining the mission.

"Stars child, you haven't failed. This was not your fault. Hush now. It's over."

"Yes, Master," he replies, his eyes closing.

**First**

I am Master Jinn's first apprentice. I've been an apprentice for four years. Today I am doing birthday meditation. I remember when Master Qui-Gon came to the crèche that day to watch initiates spar. I had never dreamed in my mind he would choose me.

I remember Myrah encouraging me. She told me Master Qui-Gon would pick me. She's only eight, two years younger than I am and she is Master Josel's padawan. She was chosen at four. I was picked almost at the same time she was. I was six.

We remember the past to learn lessons from it.

**Last**

When he awoke that morning, on Coruscant, he had no idea it would be the last day of his apprenticeship. He had no idea that he would defeat a Sith, lose his Master, and acquire an apprentice all in the same day.

It had to be one of the worst days of his life. So many things went so wrong that day. If only Qui-Gon had waited for him to catch up.

So many if only's. It would not do to dwell on the past and forget the present. He would be a credit to his Master's teaching and legacy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Week Two **

**Hours**

How many hours has it been since you last had awareness? I should have been fast enough to stop that bolt from coming, but I missed. Because of me you lay here, hooked to a dozen monitors, fighting for your very life. Can you hear me, Master?

We all need you, Qui-Gon. Master Josel and Master Callister are here with me, fighting to bring you home through your bond you three share.

The Healers tell us you've slipped into a coma. They have no idea if you will live. You've never let me down.

Don't start now. Please, Master, live.

**Days**

"You gave us quite a scare old friend," I said sincerely, squeezing Qui-Gon's shoulder gently.

"I'm sorry. At least I didn't break my old record. I've only been here a few days," he teased.

I snorted and glanced at Obi-Wan. "We are all grateful you've made it."

"I am too," Qui-Gon said softly. "Obi-Wan?" he directed his next words to his apprentice. "Stay with me awhile. We have a lot to talk about, my son."

I smiled as I slipped out of the room to give them some privacy. Qui-Gon's heart was finally allowing what it should have long ago.

**Weeks**

The initiate glances at the calendar, biting his lip. He has just a few more weeks until his thirteenth birthday and nobody has chosen him as an apprentice. Then he hears the news. Master Qui-Gon is returning to the Temple for the first time in years. His heart leaps with joy. He has another chance.

He fights for Qui-Gon, but it was not to be. He is sent away before his thirteenth birthday. His nights are haunted with the nightmares of the unchosen.

He has an unexpected third chance. The will of the Force guides them together, Master and Apprentice.

**Months**

How many months left until the baby is due? Shmi Skywalker caresses her swollen belly gently. "Not much longer, my love," she says. The baby will be born in two months. She smiles feeling him kick. He will be a strong one. She has no idea who the father is, but she knows he will be strong, and special. She has already named him.

"Anakin," she whispers. "My Anakin."

The heat of Tatooine leaves her exhausted in pregnancy, but she is a slave. She continues her chores feeling a stirring within her; a burst of strength from Anakin helps her.

**Years**

Anakin is five today. It has been five years since that fateful night that she gave birth in the slave hovel. How the years have passed. Her precious child is so bright, so innocent, so quick to learn. He deserves better than a slave's life, but she has nothing else to give him.

She resolves in her heart that someday Anakin will be free, even if she cannot. Anakin must be free. The galaxy needs him, she knows, or he would not be here at all. Even if she does not know how he arrived to bless her, he did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Week Three**

A/N: Nissan - big brother; Nihan - little brother. I cheated a bit on the very last drabble, but I had to put the translation to Saren Basic otherwise, nobody would be able to understand it but the characters and I Nihan and Nissan is used between Qui-Gon and Shane Callister. I should add that without the translations on the last drabble, it is exactly 100 words. Qui-Gon is nine-years-old in the last one.

**Red **

Qui-Gon inhaled the scent of the red Alderaanian rose. Beautiful it was, and full of life, just like all the other plants in the gardens. He was meeting Shane and Kyran for meditation as they always did in their spot by the lake, but this time, the bloom of the bushes had caught his attention, so he had stopped to sniff their delicate scent.

It was a wonderful to be so alive, full of the Living Force. With a spring in his step, he skipped to their meeting place.

"What kept you, Nihan?"

"I stopped to smell the roses, Nissan."

**Grey**

The grey haired Healer injected a hypo into his patient. He has seen the results of hatred of others many times before now. Some worse than others, but this one has a special place in his heart, because the one hurt is one of his most frequent patients. He knows Padawan Kenobi very well. He looks to the Master, holding the boy's hand. "He will be alright, Qui-Gon," Han'yaie says gently. "It will just take time."

"What of the emotional damage?" The concerned Master asks.

"He'll need lots of love and care," Han'yaie cautions.

"I'll be happy to give it."

**White**

The whiteness of the Healers ward was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes. Obi-Wan Kenobi slowly looked around and caught sight of his venerable master sitting in the chair next to his bedside, sound asleep.

Obi-Wan smiled at the image. The chair was much to small for his large master who had jammed himself as best he could into the small frame. He had angled himself in the chair to where both legs were over one end and his back rested against the armrest of the chair.

He lay down, sighing contentedly. Finally he was home.

**Black**

The meowing of the injured Fewie kitten reached Qui-Gon's ears as he walked through the black alleyway. "Well you need a little help, don't you?" he said to the injured animal and saw what was causing the poor thing trouble, a broken leg, caught between a crate.

He reached out to the Force and gently began to ease the animal's leg out of the crate carefully so as to not hurt it. The kitten purred gratefully at being released from its prison. He cradled the animal gently in his arms. "Come on, let's get home before my Master wakes up."

**Blue**

Qui-Gon held up the blanket his bondmate had just presented him with made of his white feathers, with blue tips. "Nissan, you didn't have to do this!"

Shane merely smiled and settled himself beside his youngest bondmate. "Happy birthday, Nihan."

Qui-Gon flushed with pleasure and wrapped the soft blanket around himself. "Thank you, Nissan. It's very soft. Just like you," he added.

Shane laughed. "Yes, that's why I gave it to you," he teased.

Qui-Gon curled up next to him by the fake fireplace in their living room. "Len ke'mane', Nissan.I love you, big brother."

Shane wrapped a gentle arm around him. "Sova, Nihan.Always, little brother."


	4. Chapter 4

**Week Four**

**A/N: **These are all from Kyran Josel's point of view, a character in my Days Like These series, co-written with Neon Star.

**Friends**

We've known each other since I was four years old. We've had a bond that's as old as our friendship. I'll never forget the day it formed. Just as I'll never forget the day I nearly lost it. They broke him, my ke'en. They took his mind from him and tried to rewire it again. It's not Jedi-like to hate but part of me wants to hate them.

But part of me also wants to hate myself for not being able to stop it. Ja'thernen says I should stop moping. They hurt me and mine. I want my ke'en back.

**Enemies**

We've been enemies since the crèche, ever since he claimed I got all weird because I formed a bond with my bondmate. Suited me. I'd rather have my ke'en than that loser anyway. He near buried me in snow that day when we firmly became enemies. My ke'en came running out to stop him, even though ke'en hates the cold and was afraid of snow.

The white death ke'en called snow. He braved it for me. I'm fourteen now and again it is snowing. But this time we stand inside and watch the snow together, reminiscing, curled by the fireplace.

**Lovers**

He said he had a lover who was a former Jedi, the immortal. They'd been together for a long time now, since he told me he was ten thousand years old. That's a long time for any relationship. I almost envy him, even though ke'en and I aren't lovers and never will be, even though half the Temple likely thinks we are. But, to have deep friendship for that long is awe-inspiring.

He said we have a destiny to fulfill and once we are finished my ke'en and I will be together in the Force for eternity, at peace forever.

**Family**

We're a family, I like to think, my bondmates and our Masters. The Order officially doesn't allow such things, but deep in my heart, I know we are one. It took us a long time to get here. My Master was overshadowed by the grief of his first apprentice that he lost for years even after he agreed to take me as a Learner.

I never knew my family, but sometimes the home we find is the one we are meant to have. Attachments are forbidden, yes, but love is encouraged, at least in our family. I love them all.

**Strangers**

There are no strangers here in this suite of ours. The only one who stands out is the youngest one's Master, but even he has become accepting of us in time. He was hesitant at first to live among us, but in the end Qui-Gon's promise and potential drew him to accept him as a Learner despite the fact that we had living arrangements that were different than other Jedi.

Little Qui-Gon was so happy to have been chosen by such an accepting Master. The rest of us were relieved. The Order might have a chance at salvation after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Week Five**

** A/N: These are all from Kyran's point of view again. Len ke'mane' means I love you in Saren Basic, Shane's home tongue.  
**

**Smell**

The smell of homemade muffins reached my nostrils as I awoke. I tried to sit up, to discover my arm pinned under Shane's. I can't move until he does. He opened his eyes and grinned at me, knowing exactly what he was doing. He hadn't been asleep after all.

"Going somewhere?" he teased.

"Well I was trying," I retorted with a smirk.

"Try not," he admonished.

I merely rolled my eyes and attempted to free my arm.

"Master's cooking won't disappear before you get some, ke'en."

"Have mercy, I'm a growing Jedi."

Shane smirked. "Alright Ky. This time you win."

**Sound**

My head rested in Shane's lap, sharing the space with Qui-Gon as we rested in the gardens on our day off.

"Ke'en?" I said looking up.

"Yes, Ky?" he asked.

"Will you sing like you did when we were kids?"

"Why do you ask that, ke'en?" he asked gently.

I paused before I said, "I just felt the need to hear it again."

There was a surprised silence before he agreed. "Of course I will, ke'en."

I closed my eyes listening to him sing, relaxed by the breeze, the comfort of my bondmates and the soft sound of his voice.

**Touch**

When the song finished, I did not know I had gone to sleep until he touched my braid, taking it between his hands. I smiled up at him and stretched. "When I'm knighted, you're going to fight my Master for my braid aren't you?" I teased.

Shane smirked as he twirled my golden strands around his fingers. "Maybe. Force knows I would take better care of it."

I merely shook my head. "You'd just keep it under your pillow," I joked.

He grinned at me. "It's a comfort, ke'en. Like you both are," he added.

I smiled. "Len ke'mane' ke'en."

**Taste**

I sighed with pleasure, the taste of the night's dinner still in my mouth. Master Zephir was an excellent cook and good thing too, because if it was up to my Master, and me we'd be ordering out all the time, or going to the dining hall. The dining hall isn't bad, of course, but nothing compares to homemade cuisine.

"That was really very good Master Zephir," I said sincerely.

He smiled easily. "Thank you, Kyran. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Why don't you, Qui-Gon, and Shane get started on your evening meditation while your Master and I clean up?"

**Sight**

The sight of my ransacked room made me pause as we entered for evening meditation. "I didn't remember it being quite this dirty when I left it this morning," I said.

Shane merely began clearing a space on the bed for us to meditate.

"Well we don't exactly spend much time here, how did it get like that?" I pressed, as if he had answers.

Before Shane could answer, Qui-Gon appeared in the doorway. He looked sheepish." Sorry about the mess Ky," he held up a pup in his arms that yipped once. "I didn't mean for her to escape."


	6. Chapter 6

**Week Six:**

**Water**

Qui-Gon dangled his bare feet in the cool water of the lake in the gardens. He enjoyed sitting there with the greenery all around him. He was basking in the pleasant breeze and he laced his fingers behind his head and lay back, to look at the "sky."

His bondmates were due to arrive soon. He was early, for once for their afternoon meditation. His class had let out sooner than expected. The Living Force swirled around him and the breeze blew his hair gently across his forehead.

He heard his bondmate's footsteps crackling through the undergrowth and he smiled.

**Fire**

The fire crackled in the fake fireplace as Kyran sat in front of it, a bag of puffs open beside him. He had a gooey white puff on the end of a pair of prongs that he was roasting in the fire. He pulled it out of the fireplace and smirked seeing flames on it. The puff was now golden brown and perfect for eating. He pulled it off and enjoyed the sticky texture squishing between his teeth.

"What are you doing ke'en?" Shane's voice sounded amused as he joined him.

"Roasting puffs in the fire," he said cheekily.

**Earth**

Qui-Gon hummed to himself, as he was busy planting seeds in the Temple gardens. He had a bag of seeds next to him and he used his spade to carefully turn up enough earth to make a hole for each. Very gently he put one seed in the hole he had just dug and covered the seed back when he had planted it. Soon he had planted a whole row of bushes in the gardens. The teenager stood back looking at his work, very pleased with himself.

The Living Force glowed in appreciation of his efforts. An excellent afternoon's work.

**Air**

Qui-Gon breathed in deeply. The scent of promising rain in the air met his nostrils as he stepped outside onto the porch. This planet was full of life. He enjoyed it immensely. The wind kicked up and whipped his robes around him. He would be sorry to leave when the negotiations were over.

He knew his apprentice did not share his same appreciation for life that he did. The lad would understand one day. He was young. The sky thundered in anticipation and the promised rain began to fall.

"Master, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, Obi-Wan, just enjoying the rain."

**Spirit**

The spirit of Qui-Gon Jinn watched in horror as the rage built up in Anakin. Such anger among one with so much Force strength. Was this what Obi-Wan had meant? The boy's words floated back to him. _The boy is dangerous, they all sense it why can't you?_

He had to stop him somehow. He could not let Anakin commit this atrocity if he could help it. He had yet to be able to reach Obi-Wan since he became one with the Force, but he knew Anakin could hear him. As the boy raised his lightsaber, he shouted, "Anakin no!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: These are all from Kyran Josel's pov. My OC. **

**Week Seven**

**Breakfast**

It was time for breakfast by the time I awoke. I could smell the eggs sizzling and bantha bacon frying on the stove by the time I came in. I felt terrible. My head throbbed and my stomach felt slightly nauseous. When Master Zephir sat a double portion in front of me all I could do was pick at it. When Shane came in he frowned, sensing something wrong. "What's the matter ke'en?"

I merely shrugged. "Don't feel very well," I said, pushing my breakfast away.

Master Zephir frowned. "Do you need to go to the Healers?"

I said no.

**Lunch**

By lunchtime I had to face the facts, I was sick, sicker than I'd been in a long time. In fact, I could not recall a time that I felt worse. I just wanted Shane close. So long as he and Qui-Gon were there, I would be all right, but I could not have them during the day. They had to go to class. I hunched over the fresher in our quarters and managed to empty my stomach finally. Good thing I hadn't eaten much for breakfast.

I lay down in the floor of the fresher and closed my eyes.

**Dinner**

I must have fallen asleep awhile on the fresher floor because the next thing I knew cool hands were helping me off the floor. "Come on, ke'en, back to bed," Shane said gently.

I yawned as I looked at him. "When did you come back?"

"Just now. It's nearly time for dinner," he said helping me into bed. "Do you feel any better?"

I considered for a few minutes. "Not really."

He touched my padawan braid. "You'll get better soon. It's just stomach flu."

I curled up closer to him and he smiled reaching for our link. "Rest, Ky. Heal."

**Food**

It was the next morning when Shane brought me a package of crackers and some water. It wasn't much in the way of food, but it was something. I took one of the crackers gingerly and ate it slowly. Would it stay down? Time would tell.

"Master said you should be alright to try a few crackers, ke'en," Shane said soothingly running his hand over my clammy forehead.

I managed a small smile as I drank a sip or two of water. "Thanks," I said softly.

He patted my arm gently. "I'm staying with you today. Master said I could."

**Drink**

I sipped some more at the water and ate a few more of the crackers and actually did feel some better. I yawned and lay back down to curl up with my sheet. It was too hot to curl up with the rest of the covers. I drifted off with Shane close to me.

Master came in later in the morning with Master Zephir in tow to take my temperature. "You're temperature is down, Padawan," he said. "You'll be well again soon."

I smiled. Things were getting better between us. "Yes, Master."

Master Zephir patted my arm. "Rest well, Kyran."


	8. Chapter 8

**Week Eight **

**  
Broken**

He handed me his lightsaber and said he would rather stay on the planet and help fight a war that he shouldn't have been involved in than stay by my side. My insides turned to ice as surveyed him, disappointment and heartbreak setting in. I should have known he would betray me.

This is precisely why I was so adamant in not taking him in the first place. I knew he would betray me, just like the one before him, yet he forced his way into my heart.

I feel too much for my own good.

I am alone again.

**Fixed**

Perhaps our bond can be fixed like Tahl has said. Perhaps it can't. Only time will tell. I suppose I should be willing to move forward, but the betrayal hit hard and I fear it happening again. I know I shouldn't be afraid. Fear is the path to the Dark Side. But we aren't emotionless droids. We love and are loved just like other mortals. Few look at us that way. We are revered and feared at the same time, but rarely loved.

I have loved. I will be able love again.

My friends will help if I let them.

**Light**

How could I have compared this child to the betrayer? He is so full of light, so eager and anxious to please, right at my heels everywhere I turn with a polite "Yes, Master," or "No, Master," and answers every question I ask and obeys every command I give him. He is diligent and dutiful, but not to the point of not questioning me when he feels a prompt from the Force to do so. We have had many a debate about the true meaning of the Code and following the Force's will.

I cherish him with my whole heart.

**Dark**

The betrayer is gone, lost to me now forever. Xanatos never turned back to see how much I truly loved him as I hoped he would. I loved him as a son and yet he hated me. He leapt into an acid pool so that I would have to live with the knowledge that I could not save him. Today is his Naming Day. His death haunts me, but not in the way he wanted. There was good there, at one time. That is the child I wish to remember. Not the enemy he became, but the boy I loved.

**Shattered**

How can I move on without the child of my heart by my side? My legacy is gone, shattered like the pieces of my heart. Master Yoda says I should mend the pieces and teach again, but I refuse. I will not mend them. I do not deserve such mercy from the Force.

My child was lost to the Darkness. I saw the signs of the Darkness in his soul, but I ignored them. I loved him too much to believe him capable. I was warned, but I scoffed at the warnings, believing I knew best.

I was so wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

**Week Nine**

**Rebirth**

My ke'en is different now since that, _rebirth._ He knows who I am somehow, and he knows who Zephir is. He can't speak, he can't do anything for himself anymore. We all pitch in to take care of him. He doesn't trust Master at all; he still won't stay in the same room with him alone. He knows Qui-Gon but not his name and he doesn't remember that he's Nissan, at all.

Qui-Gon has stopped calling him that. It only confuses Shane when he uses it.

He can't use the bond anymore.

The silence hurts like vibroblades.

We're incomplete now.

**Scars**

My bondmate has scars near his temple from that cursed machine that took his mind. I hate them. They'll be there forever, a reminder of what I've lost. He was more than my childhood friend. We shared one soul and one mind. If only I wasn't human. We could have found him sooner. If only I had ignored Ja'thernen's wisdom and gone along anyway, perhaps my ke'en would've been spared from that snake

I hate that snake with my whole heart.

They say we're not supposed to feel, but they allowed us to.

Now, I almost wish they never had.

**Disease**

We're like a bad disease that just won't go away, Virote said. He said any good Master would have left their padawan to die rather than become childlike like my bondmate has. He had a lot of unkind words for Master Rixar too.

So I hit him.

_Hard._

I know I shouldn't have. It got my bondmates into trouble. The Master's say the bond never should have been allowed. They're threatening to try and cut it. We don't control our emotions enough, they say. **  
**

The Council is split, but not evenly.

Our Masters are just as upset for us.

**Agony**

They tried to cut it. It was agony feeling them in my head, knowing what they were going to try and do. Just when I thought all was lost, something strange happened. I don't remember it. I only remember waking up in the Healers later after the fact and being surprised and joyous to find the bonds still intact. Evidently from the Master's reports, we wrecked the Council chamber somehow.

_They couldn't cut it. _

The Council is uproar to try and figure out what this means. I lie back on my pillows. Nothing else matters, the bonds remain whole.

Curious.

**  
Healing**

My ke'en is making progress! Ever since they tried to cut the bond, he's been making improvements. The council is astonished that he's recovering at all. He can speak now, but he only can speak in Saren basic. That's still better than what he was doing before and almost everyone in our apartment knows the language except for Jairdan. He's gaining his control back too.

Maybe the Council actually helped us when they tried to cut the bond, unknowingly.

Master Sehan is livid that the bond couldn't be cut and that we wrecked the chambers.

Master Rixar is pleased though.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **These are all from Kyran Josel's point of view. The first one refers to an event that takes place in Book 1 in the Days Like These series. The rest of these take place immediately after the previous drabble set in book 2.

**Week Ten:**

**Bell**

Warning bells were going off in my mind even before I saw him shoot them. Before I could think to move, he found me crouching behind a crate and trying to stay out of sight. He asked me what I was doing there; I tried to tell him I was lost. He recognized me as the Jedi that his Me' went with. He called me a demon then, even though he was the demon. Looking back on it, I can scarcely believe how our relationship has grown.

We started off as captor and captive.

There was still good in him.

**Book**

"Sala'ne'," he drawled, putting down his holobook. "Stop looking like that."

I shrugged a little. "I was just thinking."

His eyes narrowed and he looked over at me again, his brow furrowing. "Spit it out, kid."

I looked at him, feeling suddenly shy. He probably wouldn't take to my recollections of the past well. "I was just remembering when we met."

A flicker of surprise crossed Ja'thernen's face, he doesn't like thinking about it anymore than I do. It was a dark time for both of us. "What about it?"

"Just that I was right, there was good in you."

**Candle**

I remember when the Sith tried to kill him. It wasn't that long ago. His life force had flickered like a candle in the wind, but it never burned out. It still burned. They failed and now I have one of my closest friends as a result of their failure and our success. Shane was with me on that rescue mission. He had his sanity then.

To distract myself I took one of Ja'thernen's hands and traced the rough scars there with my fingers.

"What are you doing, Sala'ne'?"

"Reminding myself that I nearly lost you too."

He didn't pull away.

**Bowl**

I went to the kitchen for a snack and Ja'thernen joined me at the table, even though he wasn't hungry. "Hungry again, Sala'ne'?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"No, I just wanted a snack," I retorted, smirking. "Not the same."

He peered at the slowly melting sweet snow mixed with fruit in my bowl. "What are you eating?"

"Sweet snow and muja fruit. Want a taste?"

Ja'thernen shook his head. "We're carnivores, Sala'ne'."

"Just a taste, Ja', please?"

He rolled his eyes. "I suppose you're going to pester me until I give in."

I smiled. "Yes, so you'd better now."

**Blade**

"Why don't we go practice since Shane's in the healer's?" I suggested after finishing my bowl of sweet snow and putting it in the sink.

He looked thoughtful. "I suppose we could, kid."

I was pleased. It had been a long time since I had practiced with Ja'thernen.

We headed towards the gym together and got a private training room. I locked the door and stood in a fighting stance, with a small durasteel blade, my master had been training me to use recently.

Ja'thernen had his claws ready as we circled on the mat.

I made the first move.


	11. Chapter 11

**Week 11: Obi-Wan's pov  
**

**Dawn**

Dawn on Tatooine is a rather impressive sight as the twin suns come up. That's about the only thing impressive about this planet. Being a babysitter to politicians while my Master goes in search of the parts we need isn't my idea of a good time. Then again, it's impossible for us to get home now, so I suppose it's part of the necessary evil. Even if I do distrust politicians. I know it's not really appropriate, but how the kriff do normal people wear all that headgear without the Force to help stand up straight?

I'm dying to ask.

**Morning**

I decided to go to the galley when I went back in the ship and saw the Queen was breakfasting with her handmaidens. They called me over to join them, so I fixed myself breakfast and sat down at the table with them. It was rather awkward. I don't like being the only male around a bunch of females. Females are so confusing. It will be nice when Master comes back so he gets to take some of the staring instead.

I think they like me. Kriff.

I see them eyeing my braid and decide to have breakfast by myself.

**Noon**

It was late afternoon when my Master finally returned to the ship with the parts we needed. He left me with instructions to install the generator and it didn't take very long. He told me he had some unfinished business left in town. I merely sighed heavily. I knew that this did not bode well. He's picked up another pathetic life form. My master's heart is too big for his own good. If he would stop picking up every stray he came across, he'd likely be on the Council.

They disapprove.

His reputation will suffer for this act of kindness.

**Dusk**

It is near dark on Coruscant. Master and I have spent the day in session with the Council. Master lobbied hard to get Anakin tested for training. I already know what will happen. They'll tell him no, and his reputation will fall even further. I love my Master dearly, but even he can't see what is clearly set in tradition. Anakin is too old to be trained. He has too much anger in him already. To train him would be dangerous, everyone knows that. We spent a good portion of the day in friendly debate, but he remains predictably unmoved.

**Evening**

That evening we were to depart back to Naboo. Qui-Gon had told the Council I was ready to be knighted. I was shocked and dismayed. Why hadn't he said anything before now and only when faced with an impossible choice of what to do with Anakin did he speak up? I tried to get him to see that the Council was right in telling him no. Anakin would be a dangerous to train with that much anger! Only he couldn't see this.

"His fate is uncertain, he's not dangerous."

Reasoning with him is like reasoning with a durasteel wall.

Impossible.


	12. Chapter 12

**Week Twelve: Qui-Gon's point of view.  
**

**Good**

Master Dooku says my lightsaber skills aren't just good, but excellent. I hardly know what to say to such a compliment, I don't feel I deserve. He bested me again in this afternoon's match, but he says I'm still learning. He wants me to compete at the senior level this year in the Master/Padawan and Padawan/Padawan sparring competition.

The senior level would mean I would compete against older students and knights twice my age.

I'm not sure I'm ready for that level of competition, though.

I appreciate my Master's confidence, however.

I will do my best to make him proud.

**Evil**

Master Zephir finally told me how he and Master Rixar became friends. He said I'm sixteen and old enough to understand now. I wasn't old enough back when he told Kyran and Nissan. I was only eight then and not old enough to understand. I have seen evil and stared it in the face. I can't believe that my bondmate's warm, caring Master ever was a ruthless killer and all over a lost wife.

It just goes to show that the Force moves in mysterious ways.

Even the vilest person can be redeemed.

It all depends on our personal choices.

**Dream**

I sit by the fake fireplace wrapping my robe around me. I need some tea. The dreams I had have disturbed me. I wonder if some of Shane's foresight is in all three of us to a small degree. The darkness swallowed the entire galaxy and then laughed at me. It said it was all my fault. I shivered more and went to the kitchen to make myself some tea.

I bring the tea to a boil on the stove and in minutes the kettle whistles. I pour the hot drink and sit.

Everything is more soothing with herbal tea.

**Nightmare**

"Another nightmare, Nihan?"

I nod and glance up at him and he puts his hand on my shoulder as he did when I was younger.

"Want to tell me about it?"

I purse my lips. "It's the same one I always have, Nissan. I've had it since I was in the crèche. Why isn't it 'passing in time?"

"Not all dreams pass, Nihan."

I wince at that. "I know. Visions don't pass like the others. It would be all my fault if the Darkness won."

"Visions don't necessarily come true, Nihan. The future is always in motion."

"I know, Nissan."

**Truth **

The truth is the idea of the Dark Side consuming the galaxy terrifies me. Especially if it's my fault. I don't see anything in these dreams except for the Darkness covering the galaxy. Sometimes I'll get a flash of something else, blue lightsabers and a flash of orange, but other than that, there's no color. Just pure overwhelming Darkness.

I don't understand what it means or why I've been seeing this ever since I was small.

I fiddle with the pendant around my neck.

Maybe Zamir can provide some insight. I don't think I've ever mentioned it to the immortal.


End file.
